


Let Me Take Care of You, You’re Worth It

by sinceresapphire



Series: DCTV Femslash Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Illnesses, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Sara gets sick but doesn't think its a big deal. However, Amaya disagrees and does something about it.





	Let Me Take Care of You, You’re Worth It

Sara shakes her head the moment the Waverider settles after the rough landing.

 

This is definitely one of the worst ones they’ve had in a while.

 

Looking around, she watches as each team member brushes off the after effects as the lights suddenly go out.

 

She meets Jax’s gaze.

 

“Think you can figure out what’s wrong and fix the ship?”

 

He nods his head.

 

“Yeah, though it will probably take a while even with Ray’s and Grey’s help.”

 

“Don’t worry about time. Looks like we’re in a forest somewhere so we should be safe.”

 

The team separates as the trio of men head of to run diagnostics on the ship.

 

“Achoo!”

 

Sara feels another sneeze coming on so she covers her mouth with her elbow.

 

“Are you alright, Sara?” asks Amaya, walking up to her.

 

“I think I’m getting a cold from the unplanned swim into one of the Great Lakes in the middle of winter.”

 

Raising her hand, Amaya feels Sara’s forehead with the back of her hand.

 

“I think you’re developing a slight fever too. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

“But the team……” Sara protests as Amaya gently guides her from the bridge.

 

“The team will be fine. I don’t think we are going anywhere any time soon.”

 

The women reach Sara’s bunk and open the door.

 

“Why don’t you change into something more comfortable while I get you something to eat and drink.”

 

Sara looks at Amaya for a few moments.

 

“You really don’t need to, Amaya.”

 

Amaya smiles gently at her.

 

“I want to because you’re worth the effort.”

 

Sara feels herself blush slightly and hopes she can blame it on her fever.

 

Once Amaya leaves the room, Sara does as she’s instructed; pulling out a pair of boxers she sometimes sleeps in and a loose-fitting tee that looked like it could have belonged to Ray at some point.

 

Just as she settles down on her bed, Amaya returns with a pot of tea, two mugs and a bowl of soup.

 

Amaya smiles pleased that Sara did as she requested.

 

“Here’s some soup for you to start with while I get the tea ready.”

 

Sara prefers coffee but realizes arguing with Amaya is no good when she gets in a mood.

 

Grabbing the bowl and spoon, she takes a bite of the chicken noodle soup then another.

 

“So, the damage we took didn’t harm anything in the kitchen?”

 

“The kitchen was fully functional.”

 

“That’s good at least.”

 

Pouring the tea into the two mugs, Amaya adds honey to one of them which she hands over to Sara before taking a seat next to her on the bed with her own mug.

 

Sara lets out a yawn in between spoonfuls of soup and sips of tea.

 

“We should take a nap once you’re done with the soup and tea. Getting rest will help you feel better faster.”

 

Looking at Amaya, Sara smirks.

 

“If you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask.”

 

Amaya rolls her eyes as she tries to hide a smile.

 

It wasn’t long before they were finished as Sara didn’t realize she was so hungry.

 

Placing the dishes on the desk, Amaya walks over to the bed where Sara lies under the covers already, waiting for her.

 

Amaya slips into bed then Sara curls up against her side, laying her head on her shoulder and draping an arm across her stomach.

 

“Are you not worried that you’ll end up getting sick too?” Sara asks.

 

“If I do, I do. Someone needed to make sure you actually rest and do what you need to in order to get better.”

 

Sara frowns.

 

“I do take care of myself.”

 

“I know but you focus on everyone else first.”

 

As she is about to respond, Sara sneezes loudly.

 

“Achoo!”

 

“Achoo!”

 

“Achoo!”

 

Sara holds out a hand as she waits to see if that is the last of them and after a minute with no more coming, she grabs a tissue from the nearby box and blew into it.

 

“I really hope that you won’t regret this, Amaya because being sick sucks. Though, it helps to have a cute nurse taking care of you.”

 

“Are you volunteering to be my cute nurse if I get sick?” Amaya asks.

 

Sara looks at her with an amused expression on her face, not expecting a comment like to come from the other woman.

 

“Yeah, I am. Though, I’m sure we could force the boys to do stuff for us if we have to.”

 

“Jax and Ray would probably be willing, maybe Nate too.”

 

“Probably.”

 

Silence falls over the women for a few minutes.

 

“Achoo!”

 

Sara turns her head away at the last moment to avoid sneezing on Amaya.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine, you can’t help it.”

 

Sara smiles slightly once she returns to her previous position then closes her eyes.

 

“You’re pretty comfortable.”

 

“Thank you. We’ll have to do this again when you’re feeling better.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Amaya doesn’t say anything in response as she’s slowly falling asleep.

 

“Amaya?”

 

“Hmm…?”

 

“Thank you, for all of this.”

 

“You’re welcome, Sara. Don’t doubt I care about you.”

 

Sara snuggles closer as she is suddenly too tired to do much else.

 

It didn’t matter how long it takes Jax to fix the Waverider because she didn’t feel like being anywhere else and something told her that Amaya felt the same way.

 

Of course, Sara receives the confirmation she didn’t know she needed a couple days later when Amaya starts sneezing.


End file.
